The Gift of Opportunity
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping one-shot which takes place one day before Christmas Day, what's going to happen when that fateful day arrives for our heroes, tune in to find out in The Gift of Opportunity.


**The gift of opportunity**

**This is a Pearlshipping, Advancedshipping, Pokeshipping and Amourshipping one shot set in the Kanto Region, set on Christmas Season, let's get on with the story.**

We begin at the Ketchum household with our Undisputed champion in his bedroom on a beautiful Christmas Eve morning waking up after a long sleep.

(Yawns) "Good morning Pikachu, ready for another great day today?" Asks Ash as he gets out of his bed and puts his clothes on which is his Kalos outfit.

"Pi-Pikachu." Says Pikachu in a excited tone.

"Great, mum's probably waiting for us downstairs with breakfast so let's not keep her waiting." Says Ash as his best friend jumps onto his shoulder before he runs downstairs.

"Good morning Ash, how was your sleep?" Asks Delia as she sips her coffee.

"Great, never felt better from a sleep before like last night, I'm going to get breakfast." Says Ash as he heads into the kitchen.

Ash gets his breakfast which is cereal and sits at the table with Pikachu who eats his food, his mum just sips on her coffee.

"So Ash, would you be able to help with putting the lights on the house?" Asks Delia after putting her mug on the table.

"Yeah, I can help with that, first I'm going to call some people and invite them over for tonight." Says Ash as he eats his cereal with his mum understanding.

"Ok, I'll be getting the lights from the attic, don't mind me." Says Delia as she gets up of her chair and heads to the attic.

As Delia gets the lights for the front of the house, Ash finishes his cereal and instantly calls a familiar face on his Pokedex.

(Picks up) "Hello, who's this?" Asks Misty on her dex.

"It's me, how are you today?" Asks Ash smiling.

"It's been fine but now that you called, it's 5 times better Handsome." Says Misty blushing.

"That's good to hear, listen, would you and the others like to come sleep over at my house for tonight?" Asks Ash.

"Say no more, I'll definitely be over, how can I miss spending Christmas with my world champion?" Says Misty blushing in a flirtatious way.

"Great, I'll be contacting the others as well so I'll see you soon, ok?" Says Ash.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Says Misty before hanging up and heads to pack clothes for the night.

Ash contacts 3 more girls and invites them as well, they accept gladly, once he hangs up, he then helps his mum set the Christmas lights on the front of the house.

"Well, let's get started, we got a lot of lighting to set up and a limited time to do it." Says Ash as his mum is already finished setting up the tree.

The 2 work together with Ash on the roof, the lights are multi coloured, it takes them a few hours to finish, during that time as it is lunch, Misty arrives.

"Hey Handsome, got any leftovers for me?" Asks Misty as Ash runs to her and hugs her lovingly.

The 2 even kiss with passion until the need for overcomes them, they break apart as they sit next to each other.

"So Ash, would you like a hand with this once we're finished?" Asks Misty as she eats her food.

"Sure, we've already done the Christmas tree, now we just need to put the decorations on the windows." Says Ash as he sips on a can of drink.

The 3 finish their food with Ash and Misty heading inside, they unpack Misty's bag, 2 more girls arrive.

"Hello, Anyone here?" Asks a brown haired brunette named May.

"Ahh, May, nice to see you again and this is Serena I presume?" Asks Delia.

"Yes, I am Mrs Ketchum, is Ash home by any chance?" Asks Serena.

"Yes, he's inside with Misty setting up decorations, you can head inside." Says Delia as the 2 head inside.

They find Ash and Misty in the living room putting up stickers on the window.

"Hey Handsome, you've certainly been busy in your own time." Says May as both Ash and Misty turn around.

"May, Serena, glad you 2 came here for tonight." Says Ash as the 2 hug him lovingly.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, besides who wouldn't want to spend Christmas with a world champ with the looks and charisma like you." Says Serena as the 2 kiss him on the cheeks.

They separate as the 4 work together on the windows and decorations, a 4th and final girl arrives and heads into the house, Ash senses her and smiles the moment she hides behind a corner.

"I know you're here Dawn, come on out here." Says Ash as Dawn walks up to him and presses her lips onto his as they wrap their arms around each other, they separate for air.

(Sighs happily) "This'll never get old, will it?" Says Dawn as she puts her head on Ash's chest.

"No it won't, let's finish the setup before we do anything else, ok?" Says Ash as the 2 separate and head to help the others.

It doesn't take long for the Christmas setup to be finished, the girls then head to Ash's bedroom where they unpack, they then talk about plans for the future, the suns sets with Delia turning the lights on, the lights are multi coloured and changing every few seconds.

"Wow mom, we really outdid ourselves this time." Says Ash with the 2 hugging each other lovingly.'

"Thanks Ash, you weren't too bad either, now should we have dinner?" Asks Delia with Ash and the girls nodding as they head inside to eat.

They eat and talk about random stuff like the Masterclass, the Grand Festival, even Ash's title defences against all comers around the world, when they finish, it is completely dark with bright stars as they head to bed but later on in the night, the girls get together.

"So, what do you think Ash would like from us?" Asks Serena whispering as Ash is sleeping.

"I don't know, it needs to be special." Says May as they look at their boyfriend.

"Let's put our heads and hands together and hope." Says Misty as they close their eyes and hold their hands until a bright light appears in front of them, the object is a ball with a letter m on the front, it's colour is purple with pink circles on the side.

"Wow, that's, that's a… a…" Says Misty stuttering.

"A Masterball, these things are extremely rare to come by." Says Dawn whispering.

"Let's put it somewhere safe and then let's get to bed." Says May with the girls nodding as they find a bag to put the ball in, they then hop into Ash's bed hugging him as they sleep.

The next morning, as it is Christmas Day, Delia is already up and drinking her coffee.

*It's a nice day for Christmas, got to get Ash and the girls up soon.* Thought Delia sitting next to the Christmas tree as she stands up and heads to Ash's bedroom, she opens it to see the 4 girls snuggling up to her boy, she then closes the door causing Ash to stir, he then wakes up and looks at the girls and smiles.

*I love my life so much, it's Christmas day and I got my girls sleeping with me, time to get them up.* Thought Ash as he carefully shakes Misty, who wakes up.

(Moans) "Morning Handsome, Merry Christmas." Says Misty hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to head downstairs for Breakfast, please wake the others up." Says Ash as he gets out of bed and heads downstairs where his mom is waiting.

"Morning Ash, Merry Christmas." Says Delia as her son hugs her.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mum." Says Ash hugging her until they separate.

"Where are the girls, they still sleeping?" Asks Delia until Misty enters the room wearing her Cameo clothes.

"I just got them up, they'll be down in a few, so let's sit in front of the tree and wait." Says Misty as the 3 go and sit in front of the tree.

They sit and wait for 2 mins until May, Serena and Dawn arrive and sit next to Ash, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

*My boy is growing into the man I know he's going to be.* Thought Delia smiling.

"So, who wants to go first for presents?" Asks Ash as May grabs a present and hands it to Serena.

"First 1 up is Serena, hope you like it." Says May as Serena unwraps it, revealing a Hot pink cloth.

"Thank you May, I love it so much." Says Serena as the 2 hug.

"Your welcome Serena, it was on special at the store in Petalburg city." Says May as they separate.

More presents are passed around, Ash has his own bike from his mother coloured blue, red and white, Misty now has long pants as well as May, Dawn has a beautiful looking dress like the one she wore to stand in for the Princess who wanted to compete in a Contest, Misty has a new fishing rod, May has a red jacket, all the presents are handed out except for 1.

"Well, that's all the prese…" Says Delia until she is interrupted.

"Actually, there's 1 last present we got, we'll go get it, Ash, please close your eyes." Says May as the girls go and head to Ash's room to get the object, they return in front of the tree with the object behind Misty's back.

"Ash, please close your eyes." Says Serena as Ash closes his eyes, Misty holds the object out in front of her, Delia gasps but Serena signals for her not to say anything, Misty puts the object in Ash's hands.

"Ok Ash, you can open your eyes now." Says Dawn as Ash opens his eyes.

"Oh my Arceus, i-I don't know what to say, this i-is, the legendary Masterball." Says Ash in shock of what he's holding.

"Merry Christmas Ash, we love you." Says the girls at the same time as they kiss him on the lips before separating.

"So Ash, what are you going to use it on?" Asks Delia with the girls looking at him curiously.

"I don't know when I'm going to use it, but I do know that it 'll be extraordinary when I do use it." Says Ash with the girls hugging him lovingly.

**Well, there you go, I hope you really enjoyed reading this as I've enjoyed making this for you, as for when Ash uses the Masterball, oh it'll be a story to tell that's for sure, other than that I want to wish all you people a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year wherever, whenever you are in the world and I'll catch you guys later, Peace out.**


End file.
